A long mysterios and difficoult Love
by Sailor Moon Solar
Summary: Serena is joining the DWMA. Meeting there Death the kid and Co and goes through adventures. But there are some mysterys what are Dr. Stein and Lord Death hiding. And what relation has Serena to medusa, the Kishin and Crona. This story takes place after Season 5 of Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Well that's my third story now this time it's an Sailor Moon x Soul Eater Crossover**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon or Soul Eater**

 **This Story plays after Season 5.**

 **Please enjoy reading**

 _In this Story Serena's parents died when she was 6 years old. In the this unfaithfull night Serena's live changed forever, also in this night she changed but not to the good ...! She was taken to Dr. Stein, she grew up in his Laboratory in Death City. But she never was allowed to go to a School like the other Scouts. Luna found her in Death City where she awaked as Sailor Moon. When the Scouts needed her she had to leave death City secretly and travel to Tokyo to join them._

 _All in all it wasn't an easy or funny childhood she had. She is not a crybaby or stupid because she learned while living with Dr. Stein crying isn't gonna make her stronger or make revenge for her parents easyer._

 **Chapter 1: Meeting him**

Serena waked up sweat all over her and again she had this stupid nightmare why was it hunting her,.. mostly she wouln't even remember what it was about when she woke up. She looked at the Clock. It's 5 am Alredy well Today is my first day at the DWMA but I'm so tired I think I won't go today said Serena. But Serena ... said Luna. Oh come on Luna i've never been in a school I don't even know why all of the sudden they want me to go to a school when they never wanted me to go to one it's just so whats the point said Serena. Well i ...said Luna. Just let it go okay said Serena while going back to sleep.

short befor 9 am Serena woke up shoked looking at the Time. OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE SO LATE she screamed. Well then get a move on said Luna. Oh please Luna spear me wiht that okay so i'm ready let's go said Serena.

So they both runned off to the DWMA.

At the same time with Death the kid, Liz and Paddy.

The toilet papier is needly folded into a triangel. Absolutly Perfect. And every frame along the wall is a lined excagly with the ground. Absolutly candels on the left have burned down to same hight as the candels on the right. Absolutly Perfect. Ballance beetween left and right, perfect symmetry that is what is most important in this world. well then now Liz Paddy lets go says Deat the Kid.

Now all of the sudden you are in a big hurry whats the point we are alredy 3 hours late says Liz.

Yeah why the hurry says Paddy.

Just come on says Death the Kid.

while in the Cresent Moon Class.

So what experimet should we do today askes Dr. Stein. I' ve got it why don't we do another desection says Stein.

Dr Stein ever since you've become our teacher all we've done is dissect animals every day metioned Maka.

well but today will be diffren we are going to dissect an koko of an rare speciessays Stein.

what but Dr Stein i don't think its an good idea it's species is nearly died out says Maka

thats one point more to dissect it before it dies out says Stein. even so why Maka and Tzubaki don't i see soul and Black Star with you asked Stein.

They are probably skipping again. those two idiots are hopeless says Maka.

they are gonna miss out all the fun I'm sure you heard about Lord Deaths Son joining the Academy and also his weappons and also there will be a new girl in your class, you shouldn't underestiate her she is strong and please be carefull what to ask her she had a difficoult past and also went never to a school before so please don't ask her about it. Her name is Serena Usagi Tzukino. well know thats said let's start with classes says Dr. Stein.

while with Death the Kid and Co

Well we are almost there says Liz when suddenly a girl came running around and crashed into Kid.

I'm so sorry that this happened it just happens to be that i am late please forgive me said the girl looking up to kid.

Its okay we are late too so you are heading for the academy asked kid helping her up.

Yeah ... said serena a bit unsure. what is that strange felling i have she thought to herself.

Well why don't you join us the we are late to said Liz.

Ähm ... okay then lets go say's Serena.

 **Well that's it for tonight**

 **I hope you enjoyed reding please leave a rewiew**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well let's continue my story**

 **I'm sorry that it took me so long**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

So Serena and Luna joined Kid.

Serena didn't listen to kid while he was talking.

When they finaly reached the top there was a guy sitting there his hair was white and his eyes where red also he had sharp theet. He was rather scarry but this wasn't anything Serena cared about she wanted to walk passed this guy but kid stopped.

Hey are you here to show us around asked Kid the guy. Yeah right as if fist you show up 3 hour late and you think I've been waiting around to give you a tour you really are stupid if you had been here at 7 like you where supposed to you could have looked around youself said the white haired guy.

What did you say 7 ... BUT IT CAN'T BE 7 SAY 8 DAM IT 8 IS BETTER Kid yelled. Huh the white haired guy said. 7 can never be Symmetrical 8 on the other hand is always symmetrical! please say 7 i beg of just say 8 please you said kid kneeing in front of The white haired guy.

dude is there something wrong with you he asked. Yes he is absolutely insane Liz said while patty was laughing.

Oh I know you your that guy Soul right, i sence another one wait it's Black Stars soul. Well then why have you been waiting around then Soul.

Serena is it why do you know my name i've never met you before said Soul. That doesn't matter right now what is black Star planning up there asked Serena.

It seems like he is yelling something at us said Liz. look up kid.

they all looked to Black Star who was yelling something at them. whe suddely he fell with one of the ends he just broke to the ground. Kid was horified.

Whe he landed he said : You see I am much to big Star for you see how the very ground shakes benith my feets Black star said.

Kid was near an explosion when Serena steped infront of him and said yeah and what makes you sure Black loser you lost against Dr. Stein how are you gonna defeat Kid without your weapon.

WHAT HOW DARE YOU INSOULT THE GREAT BLACK STAR I'M NOT GONNA FORGIVE YOU GIRL ... wait your that new girl aren't you well then you'll be our oponment let's go Soul.

yeah right but remember once we fight we won't lose to you Soul said! ... Serena was is why are you doing this asked Kid. I don't know just feeling like it I am in a bad mood anyway Serena answered.

Hey pay attention said Black Star running towards her but she just doghed the attack and hit him with something and he flew back on the wall what brought a distourbance in the Moon Class.

Students ran to the windows and looked outside somebody yelled: Dr. Stein its Soul and Black Star seems like they are fighting somebody outside.

Oh that Idiot Soul what is it now maka mubled Maka. Dr. Stein in order for the battle to continue a teacher is aqured.

Oh to sad Well as their partners Tuzbaki and Maka would you come with me please. Oxford you will be in charge of the class.

So they left and walked outside. where the Battle was still going on. Black Star and Soul where fighting against Sersna who doghed every single attack they made Kid, Liz and Patty where sitting at the side and watched the whole scene.

Wow she is really good Liz said. Yeah sis she is awsome said Patty. I wonder how she doghes all of her attacks Kid wondered. Yeah I want to know that too Maka said. Shocking kid, Liz and patty. hi you must be Kid I bet he wants to battel you too Tzubaki said. By the way isn't that girl Serena asked Maka.

Yeah she is but I didn't expected her to ger in trouble on her first day said Dr. Stein you see she grow up in my Laboratory she is kind of my adoptive daughter.

WHAT they all shouted. For real well that explains why she is so good said Kid. Belive me you haven't seen anything yet it's best not to make her angry she gets invincible once angry so be carefull said Dr. Stein.

While on theBattlefield Are you just weak or why are you just doghing said Soul. You know i heard her parents where killed becauseof her must be bad said Black Star.

Black Star don't do it Dr. Stein said. Huh why not asked Patty. I guess that is her sensetive point said Maka. Yeah it is Black Star is finished if he goes to far with his big mouth Dr. Stein said. Oh no Black Star Tsubaki said worried.

just Shut up Black Star Serena yelled. And just why should I do that? maybe they where to weak and died because of it Black Star said.

I SAID SHUT UP THATS IT YOUR FINISHED Serena yelled. And Startet attacking them they doghed it with luck.

While with the others they looked shocked to the Fighters. My soulseeing Maka I got something for you can you tell me something about her soul asked Dr. Stein.

Yeah she looked the size is awesome I've never seen sutch an huge soul said Maka. Incedible Kid said. Yeah she is Dr. Stein said.

Serena now a voice said on the Battlefield. Yes your Right SOUL RESSONANCE they yelled now everyone saw her weapon it was a normal Rope.

For real you want to defeat us with a rope Hahahaha Soul and Black Star laughed. I have the feeling it's not a normal Rope kid said. Yeah I agree Liz said. Me too said Maka I guess we all do Dr. Stein said.

In that moment on the rope appeared many sharp blades everyone was kind of impressed and shocked.

In the next moment she yelled BLUNT ROPE and swung her rope aroung through the blast Black Star and Soul where thrown back and hit by the blunt blades anf flew to the ground.

* * *

 **well thats it for now please leave rewiews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys**

 **I thank** **chaoticwisdom for the continued support I will work on it I promise ^^  
**

 **Well lets go on shall I**

 **Chapter 3: The first Day at the DWMA**

* * *

 _In the next moment she yelled BLUNT ROPE and swung her rope aroung through the blast Black Star and Soul where thrown back and hit by the blunt blades anf flew to the ground._

Then for a second everyone was quiet while her weapon turned back into a rope again that she had over her shoulder.

OMG BLACK STAR tsubaki screamed. Soul Maka yelled. Serena you weren't supposed to kill the Kid said angry. Everyone was yelling something but then.

BE QUIET Serena Yelled.

If i wannted to kill them I would have done it a long time ago didn't you listen I said Blunt Blade not sharp you should be greatfull serena said.

Well that still doesn't make it right to just want to kill everyone who says something they shouldn't have Maka said.

Is that so well I didn't kill them so be happy with it but next time they won't just go off so easy serena said cold.

Who do you think you are you aren't in a position to decide over death and life Maka yelled.

Oh why so angry Maka Serena asked. If you have something against me why don't you admit it. But I guess you are nothing without your weappon aren't you Maka Serena said turning around to look at her.

Serena had long blond hair that she weared in pigtail style in two buns on her head she wore a Black skirt that got to her knees also she had a White blouse and a black shirt with two red stripes on the collar. Her eyes had a dark blue colour. But there was no friendlyness in her face not even the smallest sigh of a smile.

What how dare you ... where do you know my name from I never told you Maka said. Welll she lives in my house so she saw and heared you guys said Dr. Stein. What do I care she has no right to just do what she wants if she thinks that she is a selfish brad Maka Yelled.

In that moment Soul and Black Star slowly recovered looked up and Soul suddenly screamed MAKA WATCH OUT.

But it was to late because from one to the other moment Serena stood in front of Maka holding her chin up a bit, surprising everyone with it.

What did you just called me Maka Serena asked. If I wannted I could tear you to shreds in a moment don't play with your luck.

Get your filthy hands off of her Soul screamed. Tsubaki Black Star screamed. Right Tsubaki said and transformed into a weapon. Liz, Patty Kid said. Yeah Liz and Patty answered and transformed into their pistol forms.

They all stood around Serena who had letted Maka go to Soul was now in a circle around her where Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty. Stein stood a bit away from them now rolling his eyes.

Serena I think it's time you wake up again Luna please do it Dr. Stein said.

Everyone first looked surprised at Stein that at Serena.

A voice spoke: Alright Serena it's time wake up let go of your feelings and relax.

Suddenly she began to shortly glow then she stumbled around a bit unsure on her feet that she colapsed but was catched by Dr. Stein on time.

Dr Stein what was that and who was that Maka asked. Oh that was her weapon Luna she is the only one who Serena truly trusts and she sometimes loses her temper then she gets like that thats why we decided that it would be best for her to come here as you saw there is not much she has to train Dr. Stein.

Stein ... you weren't supposed to tell anyone that and I am not invincible noboby truly is every single person has a weakness and if you know that you can deafeat the person I as well have a weakness but I won't tell it Serena said with her eyes still closed. by the way your weappons can detransform I'm not gonna attack you.

They all looked suspicius at her till the voice of luna said: I'ts okay she won't attack either way she couldn't right now. so they all agreed and detransformed their weappons.

She opened her eyes and looked in Steins face and started to blush don't tell me you had to catch me again would you please let me go Stein Serena asked.

Yes of course but you have to promise that you will at least try and include in this school it's important and you know it, i know it's difficoult because you've never been to a school before but I think they will help you right said Stein looking at Maka & Co and Kid & Co.

Ähm yeah sure but never act like that again Maka said. guys say something too. It's okay you'll be fine as long as you're with the great Black Star Black Star said.

You'll see it's great here Tsubaki said. I am not sure if I really want to stay I think I just would be a bother Stein Serena said.

Oh come on you haven't even tryed it yet Luna said. By the way Luna why aren't you transforming Kid asked. Oh I don't want to and ... Luna said. Serena intorupted her just let it be she can decide if she wants to transform or detransform.

at the end they made serena come with them in the moon Class where she Kid, Liz and Patty introduced themselves.

the rest of the day she was hanging around Maka & Co and Kid & Co who also joined them for Lunch.

And talked about this and that Seren had a lot of fun when school was finally over they all walked through the city Serena, Tsubaki and Maka stopped at the supermarked and the others joined them. Inside the supermarked Black Star made a scene again. What made Serena laught so badly they all thought she was insane but at the end they all ended up laughthing.

When they where through it was alredy getting dark and Serena and Luna said goodbye to the others and went to Dr. Steins home.

That was a lot of fun right Luna Serena said. Yes it was I never saw you laught so much befor Luna said.

Yeah I guess so but now I am tired I am gonna make Dinner for Stein ready and then I go straight to bed Serena decided. Yeah I guess that Is a good Idea Luna said.

When they reached Steins House luna detransformed and Serena made didder they ate and got to bed afterwards.

* * *

 **Well that's it again I hope you enjoyed it**

 **please leave rewiews ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well after a long time i finally continue, so do you still remember what happened last time? It's a stupid Question but no matter let's go on shall we**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

In _the next moment she yelled BLUNT ROPE and swung her rope aroung through the blast Black Star and Soul where thrown back and hit by the blunt blades anf flew to the ground._

There was a big explosion and a big smoke cloud around Black Star and Soul. Dr. Srein jumped up and asked she isn't going for the kill is she?

The kill ? what do you mean the kill she is not going to kill them is she asked Liz confused and shocked.

I don't know she is a mysterous person not even I whom she lived together a long time together with, can tell what her next move would be said Dr. Stein, but she wasn't always like this she once was the most friendly girl i've ever meet, she never could feel any hatred for anyone but all this changed when her parents were killed, nobody really knows what happened to them she was the only one wittnessing it but afterwards she would never talk about what happened to them.

how tragic and how excagly has she changed asked Liz. Well after that day she hated everything, she always wore colerfull clothing but now look at her all she wears is Black. And she doesen't smile anymore or rather when she smiles it is only a fake smile said Dr. Stein.

But how can a person change like that asked Maka. I don't know but something really bad must have happened back then when they found her she was traumatized said Dr. Stein. Thats horrible said Tzubaki.

Yes it is, she became a diffrent Person afterwards, actually dangerous she just attacked People without any reason so she was never allowed to go to school or live in the city by herself so she was brought to me I should watch over her said Dr. Stein.

I see but why let her go to school now asked Kid. Well she wasn't sitting around all those years no she trained hard and now her powers are too great so in order for her to controll them we send her here Dr. Stein answered.

Is that so but what if she would just randomly attack people here how would we stop her asked Liz. I don't know Lord Death said he would handle that said Dr. Stein.

Oh I see but I don't understand why would someone do something like that I mean attacking people like this it''s ridiclues said Maka. Maybe she holds a groudge against other People said Liz.

No I don't think that is it. It's something else said Kid. What do you mean something else Kid Liz asked. Maybe It's hurting her said Patty. Hurting her what? asked Tsubaki.

Yes I think so too just think about it how would you feel if you were in her position what would you like to do asked Kid. Well I would like to get revenge of course and probably ... try to get my parents back ... and become stronger said Liz. but still what has that to do with this.

That's easy listen what if all those feelings for revenge the pain and everything are blinding her so she doesn't really know what she is doing Kid suggested.

Yes that is a possibility ... wait what is she doing Maka asked looking at Serena.

Serena had her rope in her hands and was about to hit both black Star and Soul when Dr. Stein interrupted her by holding her arm. She looked at him than at the boys benith her and fear was clearly in her eyes everyone could see it.

She broke lose Dr. Sreins gripp and started running towards the stairs. Kid began to follow her with Liz and Patty.

Hey wait where are you going Maka yelled. Isn't that obvious we're going after her if it's true ant she really is just blinded by her emotions we can help her said Liz while running to the staircase. See you later.

So they left Tsubaki and Maka went to their Partners who just woke up from their uncocesness. Uhh what happened Soul asked. Soul you are an idiot what are you thinking going in a battle as reckless as that, this was todally uncool Maka said. Yeah i guess it was Soul said. Yes it was so promise me you won't do something like that again Maka said. Alrightr I won't Soul said then the gave eachother their hands and Maka helped Soul up.

Then they looked to Black Star who was rebelling again. Tsubaki i have to defeat her how dare that girl first she insults the great Black Star and now she just disappear Black Star said.

You two should be gratefull if It wasn't for Dr. Stein you two would now probably be death said a voice from behind everyone.

Lord Death what a surprise so you wittnessed everything did you said Dr. Stein. No not everything but most of it so Kid, Liz and Patty have gone after her is that right let's just hope they come back in one pice Lord Death said.

What do you mean is she really that strong asked Maka. Yes she is, if I were to fight her I wouldn't know who would win her powers are equal to mine said Lord Death.

You are kidding right so she was just playing with them asked Maka horrified. Yes it seems that way said Lord Death. Let's just hope that Kid, Liz and Patty will be able to do something for her said Dr. Stein.

They all looked to the Staircase where Kid & co had just wlked down. Yeah let's hope that said Dr. Stein.

At the same time with Serena who stood somewhere outside of the village. She silently started to cry when Luna appeared on her shoulder.

Are you okay Serena Luna asked. I ... i don't know what to do anymore ... Luna what am I supposed to do I can't live on like this ... i mean I always hurt the people around me ... otherwhise the girls wouldn't have become so ... scared around me ... why Luna why am I dammed to live in this cursed World I don't know anymore serena said under tears.

you should stop to sepparate yourself from others said Kid. and work at your attetude said Liz. and you should work on your smile and try to relax and trust others for a change said Patty.

You... but why would you care about me I just tried to kill someone ... how can you still be so calm around me asked a confused Serena.

It hurts deep inside doesn't it asked Patty. What but ... where do you know that from and why do you care asked Serena.

Because we want to be your Friends Serena said Liz. My friends? but ... that's imposssble ... I can't have any friends or I'll end up hurting them said Serena.

That won't happen you should trust us and you'll see havin people around will bring you joy and ease the pain said Kid. Trust us Serena.

But why I don't understand I am a Monster there is no way you could stop me when it comes hard on hard, there is no telling when something like this happens again I should have never agreed to go tpo the academie in the first place said Serena horrified.

Hey you know what why don't you just try it out for a while said Patty. What are you talking about Patty asked Liz. Well she could for example live with us and try to see us as friends or something like that said Patty. Wow Patty I am impressed I never knew you were that smart Kid said teasing Patty.

Why would you do that for me ... I don't understand all my live people looked at me with fear or hatred ... So why would you care asked Serena still crying silently.

Liz came up to her taking Serena's hands into her own. Listen up sweetheard me and Patty didn't had a pretty live either we lived on the streezs and thretened people until kid found us we had no friends either Liz said letting go of her hands. That's right sis well Serena what do you say you're coming or not Patty said holding her hand up.

Yeah come with us Serena said Kid. Liz opened her arms and said come here sweety.

* * *

 **Well thats it for now hope you enjoyed it**

 **What do you thinknwill happen next will Serena go with them or not**

 **find out next time**

 **please leave rewiews**


End file.
